Vueltas Inesperadas
by Zoey.A
Summary: Peleas con tu pareja y esta te dice que se ira a dar una vuelta para calmarse, pero al despertar no la encuentras por ningun lado de la casa... Pesimo Summary jajaja es mi primeras ves en fanfic ... LEANLO PORFIIIIIIIIIIIIS RENXOC
1. Una mala noche

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a :D! Mi nombres es Cami pero me podan Zoey :) jajaja Es primera ve que hago un fanfic, pues me lo vengo imaginando de hace ya un tiempo... :)  
Ojala les guste pues le estoy poniendo mucho empeño en esto :D! jijiji !

Pues les queria pedir que me vallan diciendo que tal? SI les gusta o no? i si se entiende bien las ideas o no? si necesito ser mas clara en algunas cosas o se que se yo, todo tipo de consejos y/o criticas son bienvenidas :D! jajja

Claramente Shaman King no me pertenece ni nada de eso y blablabla.

Importante:

-_pensamiento de los personajes y/o conversaciones con si mismos –_

_-_conversaciones de dos personajes o más -

Fanfic RENxOC ... porque OC bueno, porqe no me inspiro escribir algo de Ren con otro personaje . Pero si mis escritos son bien aceptados, Más adelante puede ser que vengan otros con personajes ya pre-establecidos jiji :)

* * *

VUELTAS INESPERADAS

Primer Capitulo: Una mala Noche.

No pegue pestaña en toda la noche, el lado de la cama en que el dormía seguía hecho, nadie lo había tocado desde la tarde anterior. La noche había transcurrido rápidamente ni me di cuenta cuando entraron por mi ventana los primeros rallos de sol y eso que creo que fue hace bastante tiempo. Decidí levantarme, -_ Puede que haya pasado la noche en su cuarto – _pensé para mi misma y decidí levantarme a revisar el departamento.

Al salir de mi cuarto, me dirigí a la cocina, estaba igual como la había dejado yo la noche anterior, el tazón sucio con café seguía sobre mesón que separaba la cocina estilo americana del comedor, al lado, intacto, el cenicero con unas colillas y un cigarrillo a medio consumir. Claramente por hay no había pasado nadie. Entonces camine hacia su cuarto, toque tres veces la puerta muy suave, quizás, casi inaudible. No hubo respuesta, toque una ve más solo un poco más fuerte, nada ninguna palabra. Decidí entrar, abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y mire hacia dentro, al ver que la cama estaba hecha me adentre totalmente en la habitación mire la puerta del baño que estaba junta _– De seguro debe haber salido_–murmure para mi misma, me acerque a la puerta del baño y mire por el estrecho, tampoco se encontraba hay. Resignada di media vuelta y tome rumbo a la cocina.

Al llegar me serví un café y prendí un cigarro - _si, creo que soy una adicta a tomar café y a fumar - _ comente en vos alta y reí por lo bajo. Me Acerque a la ventana para deleitar con mis ojos aquel pasaje que ofrecía el balcón del departamento, una gran ciudad, llena de autos y gente transitar, pero de tan alto, no se divisaba mucho las cosas, todos eran pequeñas hormigas bajos mis pies.

-¿cuando dejaras de fumar y tomar tanto café? – pregunto sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba a unos metros

-…-

-vamos, ¿que pasa princesa? –

- mmmm… - mi mirada se clavo en esos ojos que en ningún momento bajaron la guardia.

- ¿Preocupada? - pregunto en cierto tono burlón, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa picara en su rostro, al notarlo volví mi mirada hacia la ventana como lo hacia anteriormente

- Len… no volvió durante la noche – Comente con una voz apagada.

- Ya sabes que es así y no creo que llegue a cambiar – dijo sin más. Y aparto tu mirada de mi, comenzando así a mirar en la misma dirección en que yo lo hacia.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte cansada, apagando lo poco que quedaba de cigarro.

- 8.45, ve arreglarte, ya llevas casi una hora de atraso, te regañaran en el colegio. Te apuras ¿Okey?, Iré a dejarte – Menciono mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba para su pieza.

- y Pilika? – pregunte al mismo tiempo en que giraba en dirección a la cocina.

- Ya partió – cerro la puerta tras el.

En mi cuarto buscaba el maldito uniforme, no tenía ganas de ir al colegio, no estaba de ánimos, me di una ducha rápida, me puse el uniforme y luego me maquille un poco para disimular esas ojeras que marcaban mi rostro y que delataban la mala noche que había pasado, tome mi bolso. Salí de mi cuarto, camine hasta su pieza y toque la puerta.

-Usui, ya estoy lista… ¿Vamos? – Pregunte sin emoción.


	2. Encuentro a las afueras del colegio

Claramente Shaman King no me pertenece ni nada de eso y blablabla.

Importante: Este fanfic esta hecho según horario Chileno. Por si las dudas

-_pensamiento de los personajes y/o conversaciones con si mismos_ –

-conversaciones de dos personajes o más –

[Mis comentarios locos]

Fanfic RENxOC... porque OC bueno, porque no me inspiro escribir algo de Ren con otro personaje. Pero si mis escritos son bien aceptados, Más adelante puede ser que vengan otros con personajes ya pre-establecidos jiji :)

**Vueltas Inesperadas**

**Segundo Capitulo:** Encuentro a las afueras del colegio.

Hora: 4:45 de la tarde. (16:45 pm)

Lugar: Sala de clases.

-Una matriz es una ordenación de numero reales en un cuadrado rectangular formado por filas y columnas- Explicaba el profesor de matemáticas.

-Uhmmmm, aun faltan 20 min de clases, ya me quiero ir- dije, ya sin ganas de poner atención a la explicación.

- Por lo cual una matriz genérica se presenta en "r" filas y "s" columnas, ¿Entendido? - Pregunto el profe, ante lo cual no hubo respuesta de los alumnos – Ya veo, Pues anoten el titulo: "Orden de una matriz"- Camino hacia la pizarra y comenzó a escribir.

-¿Nanaka?- Pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-Ah?- respondí.

-Después me quieres explicar la materia, pues se ve un poco difícil y… - Ella no termino la frase, pues callo, mientras miraba sus piernas.

-Claro, pues anota todo lo que pasen y yo te explico en casa Pilika- La mire con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

-Genial- Grito y sentí como dos delgados brazos se cruzaban por mi hombros.

- Señoritas, por favor, no estamos en el mercado para que estén gritando. La próxima vez se van a inspectoría- Fijo la mirada en nuestro puesto, se creo un silencio en donde se podía escuchar la caída de una suave flor.

- Lo sentimos- Contestamos al unísono.

- Bueno, siguiendo con la clase, ¿se entendió lo que se ha explicado?¿Alguna duda? - Devolvió la mirada al resto del curso. Todos negaron con la cabeza – Pues entonces quiero para la próxima clase, el desarrollo de la página 40 y 41, si no la traen tendrá una mala calificación. Pueden retirarse- El profesor tomo el libro de clases y salió por la puerta

Si, por fin podría volver a casa o quizás a dar un paseo por la costa. Los demás alumnos salieron rápidamente, quedando en el salón solo yo y Pilika, yo ordenaba mis cosas en silencio mientas ella tarareaba una canción, que decía algo como - _como no pude darme cuenta que hay ascensores prohibidos_- y algo más, pero con la poca atención que le presto.

De repente nuestras mente salieron de su transe para aventurarse hacia aquel sonido que se había detenido en la puerta del salón, pues allí estaba Nichrom mirando fijamente a Pilika

-Nos vamos?- Pregunto

-Si dame 2 minutos- La peliazulado se giro hacia mi – No le digas a Horo por favor – sus palabras tenían un leve tono de suplica.

-Y yo que le digo a Horo? – le pregunte.

- Ah, le mencione que iba a casa de una compañera hacer unos trabajos, que llegaría tarde –

-Okey, pues vete – Le sonreí con malicia – No olvides que tienes que cuidarte si – Le hice un gesto con mis manos en señal de que debía ocupar un condón. [Jajajaja lo siento soy una pervert]

- No te preocupes tanto Nanaka, pues de esos me sobran – Rio el chico Apache.

- No tengo ninguna duda sobre eso Nichrom – Lo mire – Pues ya váyanse – termine de decir.

- Okey adiós Amiga no vemos en casa- Me dirigió una sonrisa, tomo su bolso y salió de la sala junto a el.

Antes del portón de la salida del colegio, pude divisar un auto negro, lo distinguí al instante y sentí que el corazón me iba a explotar en ese mismo instante, me acerque tímidamente, pero me detuve cuando, de este, salió un chico de ojos dorados que me miraban con frialdad, si era Ren, camino rodeando el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, yo me quede mirándolo.

-Apúrate quieres – Con su típico tono de orden. Yo solo atine a entrar. Pues claro, mi idea de ir a caminar a la playa ya no podría concretarse.

Al interior del auto había un silencio, no era incomodo, pero tampoco era del todo agradable, era más bien algo indiferente. Condujo hasta que llegamos a un mirador, allí detuvo el auto y bajo, yo lo seguí por instinto, me apoye en el capo del auto y de mi bolso saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí. _–Por lo menos, estoy a orilla de costa – _pensé. Acto seguido él se acomodó junto a mi.

-No llegaste – Lo regañe, pero no emitió sonido alguno – No piensas hablarme?, entonces para que vas a buscarme después de clases- lo mire desafiante.

-Ya basta quieres- Respondió sin ni siquiera tomarle importancia a mis palabras.

-Como que ya basta, acaso crees que es así de simple, te mandas a cambiar y después apareces como si nada- desvíe la vista hacia al frente -no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias- comente en un susurro.

-Estoy harto Nanaka – Su vista se fijo en mi, pero yo, no me atreví a darle la cara, ya que, en ese instante sentí como mi corazón se detenida. –Harto de que tu no confíes en mi – me tomo del mentón y me obligo a mirarle, pero me solté del agarre.

-Que no confió en ti? Explícate por favor, porque, por lo que yo tengo entendido, no te he preguntado ni donde pasaste la noche, solo me tenias preocupada, no llegaste a casa. No pude pegar pestaña por tu culpa Ren - pero no pude terminar por que no medio el tiempo de hacerlo

- Mi culpa? Quien era la que ayer me gritaba que desapareciera de tu vista, que era un desgraciado, que no me querías ver? Pues eras tu quien lo decía Nanaka, no yo. Ya no aguanto tus niñerías. – Su mirada volvió hacia el mar.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol se ponía y el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, nos brindaba una hermosa vista, pero tal vez, esta hubiese sido más hermosa si en ese momento no hubiéramos estado discutiendo. Mis malditos celos y mis estúpidas palabra, mi gran problema es no saber cuando callar, pues suelto lo primero que se cruza por mi mente y de ves en cuando, esto solo empeora las cosas, como era este caso. Ante las palabras de Ren no puedo hacer más que dejar mi lugar original, botar lo que quedaba de cigarro y pararme frente a él, me acerque bastante hasta que la distancia de nuestros cuerpos desapareció, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y cruce su cintura con mis brazos, no paso mucho hasta que respondió mi abrazo y apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento Ren- Le dije sin levantar la mirada – Pues ya sabes, esto de que tu estés cursando primero de universidad y yo en ultimo de escuela, tiene un poco alterada – Levante la vista para poder encontrar esos ojos dorado que ya estaban posados en mi. – Solo es que…- No atreví a decir más, por el hecho de seguir pareciendo una niña con caprichos y temores delante de él.

-Es que…?- Me pregunto mientras la distancia que había entre nosotros volvió a aparecer producto de que el me hacia atrás posando sus manos en mis hombros, pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte mía. -Oh vamos, no puede ser o si? – Lo digo tan seguro de si, que podría jurar que leyó mi mente – No seas tonta Nanaka, tu sabes que te quiero a ti y además, en que tiempo se te ocurre que te podría engañar o fijarme en otra – Mire por encima de hombro, no soportaba esa mirada que me dedicaba, como si fuera el supiera que yo, estaba derretida ante el.

-Entonces, explícame los menajes del celular- Pronuncie aun sin devolverle la vista.

-Los mensajes? – pregunto para si mismo.

-Vamos Ren no te hagas, sabes bien a que me refiero, eran de una chica y decía algo de a que hora se juntaban y no se que más, en verdad después de leer eso no quise seguir – Mi mirada seguía sobre mi hombro.

-A si que andas leyendo mi celular?, sigues siendo la misma pequeña niña que conocí hace 4 años atrás - Sentí como su mirada se tornaba con aires superiores.

- Egocéntrico… y entonces que hay del mensaje?-

-Era Tamao, tenemos que hacer unos trabajos en grupo, estos fueron designados por el profesor y no quedo otra. Vamos no te comporte como una niña ya?- y me volvió acercar a él en un fuerte abrazo del que aunque hubiese querido no había forma de zafarme.


End file.
